Coming Undone
by Take.Me.To.Your.TARDIS
Summary: It's only been a few days since goodbye, but to the Doctor, it feels like an eternity. When he finally discovers a way back to his favorite pink and yellow human, what will he find? Will he be able to endure this latest cruelty?    Warning:  Character death & a bit of violence.


Rose watched in horror as her only defense flew across the room, letting out a yelp as a large amount of weight suddenly crashed down on her ankle. In all the chaos, one of the bookshelves had fallen and trapped her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, hearing the dreadfully familiar voices yelling down the hallway, "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

It'd been two days since Rose had said goodbye to the Doctor. Since she'd been forced to give up the life she'd always wanted, ripped apart from the one she loved and dumped on this world she didn't even belong in. She closed her eyes now and tried to remember him. Rose Tyler tried her very best to think of one good memory she'd had with the Doctor. Several flashed through her mind, but in each one, her Doctor was grinning toothily at her, his hand wrapped tightly in hers. They were running. Rose imagined his hand tightening around hers as the Dalek noticed her, hoping it would ease the pain.

The pain was excruciating, but it didn't last long. It only lasted for a few seconds, and suddenly Rose Tyler was pulled into the eternal darkness.

The tenth Doctor danced around the console room, laughing out loud and barely able to contain himself. He'd found a way back. A small rip in the universes, not enough to harm anything, but just enough for a TARDIS to slip through and head back. He had found a way back to his Rose.

He quickly set the controls, gripping the edges and grinning like a five year old, his eyes dancing. "She's coming home to us, TARDIS! My pink and yellow human," he whispered excitedly. The TARDIS was silent around him, not responding with her usual hum of excitement.

This bothered the Doctor, but he pushed the thoughts away. His spaceship had barely landed when he was sprinting for the door, flinging it open and jumping out into his surroundings. He was in a cemetery. He frowned. "What'd you take me here for, old girl?" he asked softly. The cemetery was bland and empty for the most part, the graves seeming sadly forgotten.

However, there was a large patch of color, just in the Doctor's peripheral vision. Pink, yellow, and blue. His hearts began to beat wildly in his stomach, a buzzing noise in his ears. His legs moved quickly towards the burst of color, but he wasn't thinking about it. The action was more of an automatic thing. A part of him knew before he got over there. The logical part. The rest of him was screaming a denial, desperate and pleading.

The Doctor's hearts nearly stopped when he saw which part had won the argument. On the gravestone, shiny and new, was the name, "Rose Tyler." Nothing else. There was no quote, no short saying to make it look nice. How could there be? How did one even begin to sum up a magnificent human like Rose Tyler?

The last of the Time Lords fell to his knees before the grave of his fallen companion. He touched the cool granite gently, whispering, "Hello." He didn't know what else to do. He felt sick, numb, angry, and devastated all at the same time. He heard someone softly singing.

"_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones." _

It was some earth tune, what band was it? Coldplay, or something daft like that? The Doctor's blood turned cold when he realized HE was the one singing it. He was going mad. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to look away from the grave. He had to make himself forget. He had to forget, or he'd lose control. Yet, how could he forget someone like Rose Tyler?

Much to the Doctor's grief and annoyance, some more of that Earth tune's lyrics filled his mind.

"_I will try to fix you."_

That was just what the pink-and-yellow human had done. Rose Tyler, defender of the universe, had mended the broken, bitter pieces of the lonely Time Lord. Now, he would never be the same.

**What did you think? Please R&R. **

**Oh, and disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who OR the wonderful song "Fix You" by Coldplay.  
>unfortunately.<strong>


End file.
